


2 Impostors and two holes.

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Brown and Lime are the last two crew alive...and Blue and Green plan to keep them alive for a few Special reasons
Relationships: Blue/Brown (Among Us), Green/Lime (Among Us)
Kudos: 18





	2 Impostors and two holes.

Brown and Lime scuttled into a corner of Med bay, shaking, Lime pants were taunt due to Browns teasing. Quickly he was pinned to the wall his suit ripping as Brown got to his boxers. Pausing to tease his hard erection that leaked with precum. Hearing a lustful moan from Lime as he gave a soft pump. He grinned and bite the lobe of his ear, before he worked his own pants off and pulled his boxers down, his own member popping out and red at the tip. Quickly he inserts it into Lime with no prep or even a warning, receiving a loud moan from the slightly smaller crewmate. 

Blue perks up. Hearing the moan from Medbay from the vents he quickly slithers over and peeks up. Seeing the delicious show of Brown ravaging Lime. His own member peeking out as something in him wiggles. Quickly he turns his head to find Green approaching to figure out what the noises were and quickly understands as they then locked the Medbay doors causing the two crewmates to pause and then mildly freak as Blue lunged up from the vent and smile at the two fucked Crewmates... literally. The two Imposters circled them and watched their own cocks hard and dripping from their heads were colors...which from Lime was actually fucking hot because he wanted to be painted and Brown was not helping. Quickly he thrusted his hips back into Brown's earning a moan from him. And a harsh thrust. Brown growled softly but if he was going to die At least die happy and balls deep inside of someone. Quickly he returned to his ruthless pace in Lime. Making sure his cock hit Lime's prostate after each slam of the hips, making Lime a melting mess of moans and need. Blue and Green smirked as soon Brown came with a snarl and bit down on Lime shoulder who also came with a feminine moan.

Easing out of Lime, Brown was snatched by Green who pushed him into the wall, Glancing at Blue who took a slightly tired but Eager Lime to one of the beds, grinning they both nodded at each other and slammed their aching cocks into the two crewmates. Lime releasing a squeak of pleasure, and Brown a slutty moan as his ass being penetrated from Green's throbbing cock. The Impostors wasted no time thrusting into them. Drinking up the combined moans of Lime and Brown. Fueling their sex drive to go harder and more aggressively than before. Green's long tongue slithered out and wrapped around Brown's neck, forcing his head back a little. Blue on the other hand was whispering unknown things into Lime's ear as a Tentacle stroked his leaking dick, each thrust hitting his prostate. Listening to Lime's Glorious moans and whimpers with each thrust. Blue grinned and kept going. Soon both Impostors and Crewmates came with mixed moans and growls of pleasure. As they pulled out slowly and watched their abused holes drip with color, now they were Color coded.


End file.
